Le soleil se levait
by Kelith
Summary: Oneshot: Pourquoi tout se termine toujours trop vite?


_Le soleil se levait…_

Dans la nuit, deux ombres à peine visibles traversaient rapidement une forêt bien trop dense pour être éclairé par la douce lueur des astres de la nuit.

- Sasuke ! Combien sont-ils ? demanda une des deux silhouettes aux courts cheveux roses.

Le dénommé Sasuke s'arrêta, suivie de près par Sakura. Il y eut un moment de silence. Sakura en déduisit qu'il devait tendre l'oreille. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où se trouvait son compagnon. Vêtu de noir, les cheveux de jais, il se confondait presque totalement avec l'obscurité.

- Quatre, répondit-il enfin.

- C'est un peu trop tu ne trouves pas ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Comment va-t-on faire ? reprit la jeune fille. On ne pourra pas fuir indéfiniment. Ils vont finir pas nous rattraper tôt ou tard.

Nouveau silence.

- Suis-moi, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Elle le suivit, bien qu'elle le distinguait à peine.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cette mission aurait été si difficile. De plus les ninjas qui les poursuivaient étaient loin d'être des débutants et cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils tentaient de leur échapper.

Mais tout cela faisait partie de la mission qui leur avait été attribuée. Une mission de diversion. Et pour l'instant, ça avait l'air de marcher.

Sasuke l'amena jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt. Un petit coin de verdure éclairé par la lune qui donnait sur une falaise.

- Tu vas rester là, ordonna-t-il à la jeune fille.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Il ne daigna pas répondre, mais cela suffit à Sakura pour qu'elle pense comprendre.

- Mais tu ne vas pas t'occuper de quatre jounin à toi tout seul !? Même pour toi c'est trop !

Une nouvelle fois, le silence de l'Uchiha répondit pour lui.

- Sasuke, je sais me battre ! Je viens avec toi ! dit-elle avec détermination en enfilant ses gants.

- Tu restes ici.

- Non !

- C'est un ordre.

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire pendant que toi tu risques ta vie ! protesta vivement Sakura.

Sasuke la prit alors violemment par le bras.

- Dans cette mission je suis ton supérieur, alors tu obéis, déclara-t-il fermement.

- Mais…

Le regard noir que lui lança le jeune homme la dissuada de continuer et elle finit par abdiquer :

- Très bien…

Incapable de soutenir son regard intense plus longtemps, elle baissa les yeux. Alors il lâcha son bras, activa son sharingan et s'enfonça de nouveau dans les bois, la laissant seule.

Seule avec sa déception. Encore une fois, elle ne servait à rien. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle suivait l'enseignement de Tsunade, deux ans qu'elle avait, avec Naruto et Kakashi, finit par arracher Sasuke aux griffes d'Orochimaru ou plutôt, de lui-même. Et malgré ça, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Pourquoi Naruto lui avait dit ça ?! Juste avant leur départ, elle l'avait entendu faire promettre à Sasuke de la protéger. Elle se promit donc mentalement d'enfoncer consciencieusement son poing sur la figure de cet abruti quand elle le verrait. Bon sang ! Elle n'avait plus besoin de protection !

Elle ruminait encore lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits d'affrontement lointains. Elle se mit alors dos à la forêt et s'avança vers la falaise. Celle-ci surplombait tout le village de Konoha, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à admirer la vue.

Au loin, le combat faisait rage. Inquiète, elle serrait nerveusement ses mains contre sa poitrine. Pourvu qu'il résiste jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts prévue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence revint. Le combat était terminé.

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient. Sakura observa le soleil se lever et, oubliant tout autour d'elle, s'exclama à haute voix :

- Wah ! C'est vraiment joli !

Émerveillée par l'aurore, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Sasuke se tenait quelques pas derrière elle. Il souriait. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour s'extasier devant un lever de soleil à un moment pareil.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne le sentit pas arriver dans son dos et lorsqu'il l'entoura de ses bras, elle sursauta.

- C'est moi…chuchota-t-il à son oreille de sa voix grave.

Elle se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était sortit.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Les mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui frôlaient sa peau la firent frissonner. Elle ne dit rien, mais restait tout de même un peu surprise. Il ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec elle auparavant. Non pas que ça ne lui déplaise ! Loin de là…

- Toi aussi…tu es…vraiment jolie…

Ces mots qu'il avait murmuré eurent pour effet de la faire s'empourprer. Il était vraiment de plus en plus bizarre.

Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Elle frissonna de nouveau. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Sasuke s'affaissa légèrement sur elle.

- Eh ! T'es lourd là ! protesta-t-elle en souriant.

Il rit doucement.

Puis, elle le sentit glisser lentement contre elle.

Décidément, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Alors elle se retourna et le découvrit allongé sur le sol, pâle.

Une immense tâche écarlate sur le torse.

- Sasuke !!!

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?!

Alors qu'elle se préparait à le soigner, il leva sa main et caressa la joue de Sakura.

- Tu es vivante…c'est tout ce qui compte…

Il avait réussi. Il l'avait protégé.

Mais…était-ce vraiment pour respecter ce que Naruto lui avait fait promettre… ?

Il essuya une larme qui glissait sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Sa main retomba. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

- Sasuke…

Elle n'eut même pas la force de hurler, le visage parsemé de larmes.

Le soleil se levait.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux roses pleurait sur la poitrine imbibée de sang d'un jeune homme au cheveux d'ébène. Elle serrait convulsivement ses vêtements, comme si elle ne voulait plus le quitter.

Plus jamais…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se termine ainsi alors que ça avait à peine commencé… ?


End file.
